


Ill

by INeedHelp2B



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Furries, Illnesses, More tags to be added, Orphan - Freeform, Protagonist does not remember name, homeless, magor depictions of gore, they're technicly the hero and villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelp2B/pseuds/INeedHelp2B
Summary: Voget is a illness that affects probably every part of your body. It sucks up over half the nutrion you intake daily. Voget, also known as, "The Killer Gene" is only transfered through genetics. That means you could be carrying the The Killer Gene and not even know it. Its only visible when both spouse contain the gene and have a child.This is the story of one of the victims





	Ill

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt the thing i was talking about, but thats gonna need some more time and love. For now, here's something else.

Hi

I thought it would be nice/cool/idk if I show you our main guy. So here: 

Idk if u can see him correctly, im trying. His name is, well, we dont know! He  _was_ supposed to be adpted already. You see, during the months of nursing, his mother learned that her and her husband both had The Killer Gene. Knowing the outcome, she had a long talk with her husband. They decided that ove he weened off, that they'll leave him with a docter to raise this ill child. They asumed that a docter as a gardian would help there son better. 

So, once he was weened, she lefted him at the doorstep of one of the best children's docter she knew. When they came out, the couple was greeted with a sick sick child. 

They wanted to give him to an orphanage. The wife was already so busy with patients she already had at work, how would she take care of one at home? Plus, the already have two kids. They didn't trust themselves to handle all that.

During the few days he was there, he sensed a nonwelcoming vibe. Either that or a worried vibe. He didn't like it. He wanted to with his mummy again. Not this place. So, he thought it best to run away. But sickness dosen't tire out and loose its breath.

The prey does.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, its not much, but I like to give a character descreption before I start. I feel like ur gonna need it.


End file.
